Saved
by Temporary Insanity xXx
Summary: Troy wants to save Ryan before it’s too late. Troy’s POV ONESHOT sonfic MM BoyxBoy Tryan


**Summery: **Troy wants to save Ryan before it's too late. Troy's POV ONESHOT sonfic M/M BoyxBoy Tryan

**Rating: **T (Adult Situations)

**A/N: **This is the first serious story I've done. If you read my other story, you probably didn't expect this from me. I was listening to "Do You Remember?" by the Summer Obsession, and I felt the song just SCREAMED "Tryan". This is my first oneshot on here, so don't be too harsh. So enjoy!

_Don't need no cash we can make a dash, hit the street  
It's always been, it's always been you and me  
Baby it's cool, you suck at school anyway  
So pack it up, let's run away, run away_

I remember we bonded over the musical. If for some reason you and your sister sat at our table during lunch, I'd try to include you in the conversation. I was always entranced by you. When you'd sit in front of me in class, I'd stare at the back of your head, taking in every inch.

It was dress rehearsal, and we shared a room. You said you wanted to change by yourself, so I changed in the bathroom. I was done in about five minutes, and I figured you were too. I know I should've knocked, but I opened the door anyway. You were still changing, and you didn't run and hide. We stood in shock, your blue eyes burning holes through mine. Your smooth, pale skin was black and blue on your spine.

_I know those bruises ain't from falling down _

_They seem to show when your drunk dad's _

_We can go whenever you let go_

_Whenever you let go _

We stood in silence for a moment, still staring, until I noticed your eyes get bigger and wider as a tear slid down your cheek. That's when you tried to run and I blocked the door. You pushed me but I grabbed you and held you as you sobbed into my shoulder.

I kissed your head, the head that I had memorized from when you sat in front of me. You pulled away and wiped your eyes. I took your arms and traced a finger over each cut. I sat you down and held your hand until it was time for us to go back out.

_Do you remember?_

_We said we'd run_

_Away together_

_Holding on to one another_

_I'll steal the car_

_Steal the credit cards_

_We'll run forever_

_Holding on to one another_

Despite our different interests and the thoughts of our friends, we hung out together. You sometimes slept over at my house, but I could never sleep over at yours. I asked you why, you said you didn't want me to die.

When you slept over, I'd sometimes hear you crying during the night. I wanted to run over and cradle you in your arms, but I just closed my eyes and listened to your sobs. I wanted to do something, but I didn't know what I could do.

_This is the day_

_And tonight I'll be there_

_You know the time_

_Don't be scared_

_Get all your CD's_

_Get all your posters_

_Get what you need from their wallets and their purses_

You texted me, asking me to meet you in the auditorium. I saw you sitting on the stage. You had a black eye. I was shaking as I took your hands. That day, I kissed you. I don't know why I did, but it felt normal, like I had kissed you before.

You were surprised. I know because you tensed up when I kissed you. But you relaxed soon enough, and after that day, I kissed you whenever I saw you. Your lips are so pink and innocent, except when they have cuts. I kiss you anyway, because I want to heal them. I feel like if I kiss you, maybe the pain will go away. You say the pain goes away, but the cuts are still there. That just makes me kiss you more.

_I know those bruises ain't from falling down _

_They seem to show when your drunk dad's around _

_We can go whenever you let go_

_Whenever you let go _

One day, I kissed you in public. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I'm glad I did. I felt free. After that, the basketball team would throw insults at me. I didn't care. I knew some people had it worse. People like you.

Gabriella wouldn't talk to me either. She said she had a crush on me. I tried to be her friend, but she shut me out. So you and Sharpay were the only ones who'd talk to me. I didn't mind that much though. I felt like people would stop looking up to me. People would stop expecting things from me.

_Do you remember?_

_We said we'd run_

_Away together_

_Holding on to one another_

_I'll steal the car_

_Steal the credit cards_

_We'll run forever_

_Holding on to one another_

My mom would cook me dinner, but she wouldn't ask me about my day. She was avoiding me. My dad kicked me off the basketball team. He called me a faggot, just like my other teammates. That was my breaking point. I didn't mind when the school made fun of me, but my dad was my hero.

So that day, I cut myself. I knew you did it, and I always hated you for doing it. Once the deed was complete, I cried. For the first time in this whole mess, I cried. I ran to your house and showed you my cuts. You cried too. You told me not to do this, it's hurting you. So I never did it again. I heard yelling in the back, and glass breaking. You yelled at me. You told me to go, so I ran.

_And when we're all alone_

_With no one there to bother_

_I'll treat you like a queen_

_Forget about your father_

_There's no means that justify_

_You living your whole life in pain_

The next day, you and your sister weren't at school. I walked over to your house, but no one answered. I called you. You were crying and screaming. Screaming curses and telling me you hated me. Why? I asked. Why do you hate me?

You told me to come to the hospital. So I did. I found out that day that Sharpay died. The doctor said she fell down the stairs, breaking her neck. I glanced over at you, and you shook your head sadly. I knew that wasn't what had happened. We sat down in the waiting room, and I held you in my arms. A man and woman were walking towards us, blonde with straight white teeth. You whispered to me. You said I had to leave. I wanted to kiss you but I knew this time I had to resist. I left.

_I know them bruises ain't from falling down_

_They seem to show when your drunk dad's around_

_We can go whenever you let go_

_Whenever you let go_

When I got back to my house, I said hi to my mom and pushed past my dad. I slammed my door and sobbed. I tore down everything. I ripped off my poster, I slammed down my TV, I threw off my mattress, I pounded my mirror. The glass shattered and I bled.

My parents could probably hear me. They didn't care. No one cared about the faggot. That's when I called you again. You were in your room. Your parents were fighting downstairs. He was hurting her. That's when I put my plan into action.

_Do you remember?_

_We said we'd run_

_Away together_

_Holding on to one another_

_I'll steal the car_

_Steal the credit cards_

_We'll run forever_

_Holding on to one another_

You had snuck out your window. We met at the park. I took your hand and kissed it. We looked at each other, and a flood of memories of the past year filled my mind. Once again, your beautiful blue eyes were burning holes in mine.

I started running. We ran together. I don't know what's going to happen next. All I know is that we're together, holding on to one another, so we're safe. We're finally free.

_Do you remember?_

_(I'm here to save you from falling down)_


End file.
